RariTwi Love Dilemma
by Dawn Felix
Summary: While waiting for the rain to stop, the two friends start to tickle each-other. What will happen? Warning Incest theme. Takes place in a world when the ponies are anthro and Spike is a human teenage-boy. Twilight Sparkle x Rarity fic.


**Title**: RariTwi Love Dilemma!

**HELLOOOOOOO GUYS!** **I** **know, I know, its been waaayyyyyy too long since I write and updated but things have just been INSANE for me. My laptop caught possible a virus and so it was restart to zero to fix it.**

**And many story is still coming along, trust me, and** **I'****ve got a great full length story on the way too featuring my fav characters. In the meantime, this little beauty came out of nowhere, so I wrote it down and decided to post it so I hope you like it.**

**I was going to summit this with a cover art but my scanner-machine have one cable missing so... Yeah I summit this with not cover art until I get a new scanner or cable.**

**Part**: 1/3

**Author's Name**: Felix Jonathan aka DawnFelix

**Warning**: Yuri and some fluff

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairings**: TwilightxRarity

**Disclaimer**: I do not own My Little Pony! I only own my stories and my computer, and also be advise that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly.

**Well, this is a short chapter but that because my wireless-mouse is not working, and I'm still not sure where this story will go! I hope some others fic provided some good inspiration for me though!**

" " = **character's speech**

' ' = **character's though**

* * *

It was now in the Afternoon. Twilight Sparkle had just finished helping Fluttershy for the day, and were now at her home, she is wearing her white-blouse uniform attached with a purple sailor-style collar and a purple-pleated skirt that with a red ribbon is tied in the front her chest place and laced through a loop attached to the blouse.

Her call for Spike but not respond as she search for him around the library she found a note. On the note was written by the human boy Spike and he wrote that Spike is in the farm helping Applejack, and she so not worry about it.

"So, I'm alone then..." Twilight Sparkle said as she lay down on the couch and close her eyes as she fall to sleep. After few hours Twilight was still lying sleeping on her couch, until a soft voice had caused her to wake up.

"Twilight, darling." Rarity voice was pleading.

"Rarity?" Asked Twilight as she sat up, realizing it was her anthro-pony friend.

"Oh, Twilight! I'm sorry for waking you up." Cried Rarity.

"Oh no, it's ok." Said Twilight sitting up, as she quickly glanced at her clock. Squinting his eyes he was able to read it 1:19 am, "Is something wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Oh, nothing is wrong I'm just here to tell that is raining outside and since your house is the closer thing I found... Did you not mind if I stay until the rain is gone?" Rarity said

Twilight yaw, "Oh, well not a problem Rarity... You always welcome." She mumbled, adjusting her head.

"Thanks darling." Rarity respond with a smile and sit down on Twilight side.

* * *

A few hours as past and it was still raining, Rarity and Twilight were still stuck inside in the library-house with nothing left to do. They had already played several girly games, and they had just finished watching a movie that night, "I'm bored." Rarity growled as she brushes her mane with her hands back down.

"Me too. I wish it would stop raining. At least then we could have gone outside." Twilight respond with a frustrated voice.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Twilight said.

"Nope, me neither." Rarity respond.

"Wake me up when you think of something." Twilight murmured as she lay down on the floor, curling her arms at her side and letting her eyes slip closed.

With a wild burst of inspiration, Rarity crept forward, staying on her hands and knees. Twilight dozed softly, unawares, as Rarity's fingers reached out and lightly to run her fingers through Twilight's mane as she slept drifted towards her mane to her cheeks.

Rarity looked at Twilight's face, noticing how much younger she looked when she slept. Rarity ran her finger down at Twilight's torso as she touched her fingers to the bottom of Twilight's ribcage, tickling her as gently as she could. The barrage of tickles began as a loud boom of giggles and laughter erupted throughout the library and carried on with the tickle fight.

Twilight Sparkle couldn't think while she tried her best to fight and dodge the tickles coming, much less command her muscles to tickle Rarity. Twilight giggled, sleepily trying to bat his hand away.

"Ra... as... stop..." Twilight said between laugh as she opening her eyes to spot Rarity's grinning wickedly up at her, "Hahahahahahaha… please stop now..." She begged, "Hihihihihi… hahahaha… it really hurts..."

Rarity laughed, "Stop? No darling I will continue with this!" The tickles continued mercilessly as she enjoyed every second of it.

Rarity puts more pressure on her fingertips, and Twilight's giggles rose to full-on helpless laughter. Rarity then tickled Twilight's sides mercilessly, and Twilight rolled from side to side, trying to escape, and as Rarity continues to tickle Twilight, Rarity lost her own balance landing right on top of Twilight Sparkle, their faces only centimeters apart to each others.

After few moments that Rarity tickle Twilight Sparkle. The nerdy anthro-unicorn finally managed to wrestle her arms away, and attacked Rarity's own ticklish areas that was her waist. Like her, it was her sides that had him muffling her laughter with her hands.

Rarity tried to get away, but Twilight didn't let her go after waking her up so devilishly. They were both on the floor at this point, neither had the upper-hand in this particular battle. Rarity almost had tears in her eyes as she was laughing so much, her chest ached but Twilight was kneeling in front of her, not letting her have a moments breathe.

Rarity, feeling weak herself, yanked on her hands. Twilight arms were slung around Rarity's waist side, and after moments of tickle they both stop tickle each others as they laughter both quieted simultaneously. Twilight slowly looked up, heart pumping, and saw that she too was looking at her.

It was a bit of surprise, for the two of them, that when Rarity leaned down towards her, she decided to move up at the same time. Their noses collided, and they blushed a deep red. Rarity smile as she held Twilight's cheeks as Twilight blush out of embarrassment, "Rarity?" Twilight whispered as she lifted her head a little as Rarity lowered her head down.

Their lips finally touched, hesitantly at first but soon the kiss became more passionate as both tried to show their love for the other through their kiss. Twilight wrap her arms around Rarity's slim waist as Rarity reached her hands up to tenderly touch the soft mane of the anthro nerdy-unicorn.

One of Rarity's hands was on Twilight's cheeks moved to cup her warm cheek. After a few moments of kissing their lips parted, though their bodies kept their closeness. Rarity couldn't keep her hands from trailing against the softness of Twilight's cheek, or his tingling lips grazing hers.

They stayed like that for another hour but then Rarity had moved her hands so that they rested on Twilight's cheeks, forcing her face towards her. They were still breathing heavy and only a few centimeters apart Twilight Sparkle fought the urge to go back in and kiss her again.

Rarity grinned at her and stroked her cheek and Twilight smiled back in spite of her sense coming back to her. Rarity was going to kiss her again but Twilight snapped out and pulled away from Rarity the white-unicorn making Rarity's smile to fall.

"I'm sorry..." Twilight said breaking the silence and she shoved her hands into the floor to hold herself up.

Rarity still on the floor as she move between Twilight's legs with her hands on Twilight's side waist, and said, "Twilight... Are you okay?" She ask as she looked at her worriedly.

Twilight looked a bit confused as she move away for Rarity, "Why, did you k-kiss me?" She asked with a hint of despair.

Rarity has an amused look in her face doesn't go unnoticed, "Do not act like you do not like it darling." She said as she whispers in Twilight's ears before she tried to kiss Twilight again.

Twilight pull Rarity back away from her as Rarity look her with a hurt expression, "Don't ever kiss me again." She said as she was blushing.

"Why you're avoiding this?" Rarity asked.

"Because I'm a girl and you are a girl too." Twilight respond, "Is wrong when two girl are kissing like that."

"And that bother you?" Rarity asked as she sigh and move close to Twilight, "Look at me and tell me that, Twilight." She begged and turned to face her again, "Please look at me."

Twilight took in a breath as she looked into Rarity deep eyes, "Twilight, I know, I know that it seems selfish. But I, I have feelings for you, Twilight..." Rarity said, "I just I really care and I don't want it to seem like I don't..."

Rarity move very close into Twilight's face and her face was nuzzled into her neck. Twilight closed her eyes as she blush and enjoy the nuzzled. After a few moments breathing in the scent of each other Twilight pulled back and fixed her mane.

"Sorry, but this is completely and morally wrong!" Twilight said.

"I simply think you're afraid... Twilight I think... you've always been afraid to have someone who really love you." Rarity said.

"What do you mean...?" Twilight asked.

"The way you acting... the way you avoiding me." Rarity said.

"I am don't ever that attractive, Rarity." Twilight joked and began smoothing out her dress as she get up.

Rarity also get up but kept her eyes on Twilight, "No, you're beautiful. Like always, Twilight." She gave her that lopsided smile and she grabbed her hand to stop her from fixing her hair, "You look perfect already darling."

Rarity smile and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Twilight's lips again cheek, and brought her arms to wrap around the back of her neck, and Twilight's hands were back on Rarity's waist as their back went closer to the wall but before they knew it, they began kissing.

Rarity's tongue went into Twilight's mouth but suddenly Twilight take control as she went deep inside the white-unicorn mouth. Twilight inches closer to Rarity, slowly creeping her hands across her clothes to touch her soft-coat. Twilight's hands where travel up towards Rarity's hips, up still, crawling under her buttoned up shirt and making contact with the soft-white coat of her sides.

The white anthro-unicorn reacts as expected, a sharp hitch of the breath at the feeling of Twilight's hands on her body. A pair of lips make contact with her throat, light butterfly kisses landing an inch apart from the last.

Twilight takes one of the other girl's hands out from her neck, and placing a kiss on it, "I don't know why I'm ever doing this... This is wrong..." She said between kissing the hand.

"Oh, darling get over it." Rarity respond, "You already started this so not finish now darling." She said as she enjoy Twilight kissing her wrist.

The pair stared kissing each other for what seemed like eternity, with each passing moment only a moment more for their love for each other to build their love. Rarity then take Twilight to the bed as Twilight suddenly found herself on top of Rarity as their legs are wrapping to each others.

* * *

Their kiss are slower and a lot more sensual, filled with emotion. Twilight took the time to make sure to explore every crevice and corner of Rarity's mouth. With a gently kiss, sloppily shoving her tongue into the other Rarity's mouth, who happily complied with the polite request.

Twilight broke the kiss and saw Rarity smirking as Twilight descended to the neck region. She used her right hand to unbutton Rarity's white-shirt gently way while she nipped at the coat-neck, licking sucking gently to mark her.

Rarity let out a barely audible moan in response to the attention, "Awwww... Darling..." She said as she was moving her hands nimbly to unbutton Twilight's blouse uniform ready to do something but Twilight's eyes widen as she took hold of Rarity's hand stopping the undressing scene.

A confused and slightly hurt Rarity looked up at her gorgeous lover, "W-what's wrong darling?" She asked as she saw Twilight getting up and sit on the edge of the bed.

"No... No... this is wrong, Rarity... We so never do this again." Twilight respond as she was button her white-blouse but as she get up to leave, Rarity grabbed her arm.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Rarity asked, "Twilight, tell me."

"Why me?" Twilight asked not looking at Rarity.

Rarity just shrugged innocently, "Well, you..." She trailed off, trying to find the right words to say, "Twilight, you've always been there for me. We've been friends for so long and I just realize that I like you more that a friend."

"Please..." Twilight said as she fix herself, "What do I have that the rest doesn't?" She brushed her mane out of her face with one hand and tapped her fingers on her other hand.

"Twilight Sparkle..." Rarity said, taking her hands in her and looking into her eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled, "I fell in love with you because you have this tendency to be kind to people, and you are very smart person than the fact that it's who you are."

"It's something truly special, and not many ponies have that." Rarity stood on the bed on Twilight's side up to go back to her, "Twilight, you and I have been friends for years, and I am deeply sorry for any trouble I have caused you."

Twilight get up and turned to go, but before she could leave, Rarity get up too and grabbed her arm again, "Twilight, I need you." Rarity said, as she remove some tears of her.

Twilight turned around slowly, not entirely sure of what to expect, "Rarity..." She said as Rarity took a step closer to her, "Rarity, don't...?" But before she could finish, Rarity had thrown her arms around her neck and pressed her lips against her.

The kiss was urgent, but gentle at the same time. Twilight couldn't help but give in as she kissed her with more passion wrapping her arms again the white-unicorn waist. She pulled Rarity close as they continue their kissing.

But then it was over, just as suddenly as it started when Twilight had stepped back. On her face was a mixed look of guilt, confusion, and surprise at what she had just done, "Look, the rain just stop..." She said as she point to the window, "You can go now."

Rarity sigh as she button her white-shirt, and fix her clothes and mane. She walk to the door but before she leave she look at Twilight, "Se you late, Twilight." With that she walk outside and close the door.

Twilight walk to the door and lock it before she slides down to sit on the floor close to the door, "I'm sorry Rarity." She said as she look at the ceiling. The sun light start to come out through the window.

* * *

**WELL? What did you think? What should happen next? What do you guys think of a TwilightxRarity story? I think I'm turning into a bit of a TwiRity shipper, and I think that a RariTwi story would be interesting/fun/new for me.**

**Well, PM with thoughts and opinions! Reviews are also welcome but mean ones will be deleted. I'm excited for you guys to read the next chapter! I kind of want this to continue forever.**

**So, since you've made it all the way down here, I'm going to assume you plan to continue reading right? Anyway see you all late.**


End file.
